MM and ATC for The Favor
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: We all know Kitty's conscience is torn between her sense of obligation to the man who saved her life and her obligation to the man she loves…
1. MM - The Favor

_My interpretation of a Missing Moment from The Favor (Season 12, Episode 25) … and a little ATC for what could have happened later that night. We all know Kitty's conscience is torn between her sense of obligation to the man who saved her life and her obligation to the man she loves… and what he stands for… There are direct quotes/dialogue from the show… I just added a little here and there. Do as you please. Unfortunately, all characters and scripts belong to CBS._

* * *

Kitty Russell watched John Crowley walk out her bedroom door. She sat in silence contemplating what just happened. What she done. She thought back to the stage ride, the moment John saved her life, and the moment he walked in the back door of The Long Branch. She owned him this favor. This favor of giving him what time she could… now, that time was causing her to go against something she stood for; honesty.

Kitty made her way down the stairs into a nearly empty barroom. She walked behind the bar and took the Indian's necklace from the hook where she had left it. She coiled it in her hand and ran her fingers over it. She thought back to the moment she realized Thad had seen Crowley in her room… She recalled her feelings of regret and her conversation with Doc… She then remembered how she felt when she lied to the one person she could never lie to… Matt.

She sighed. Without taking her eyes off the necklace, she called out, "Sam?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Sam turned as he wiped down a glass.

"I'll be back." She looked up and squared her shoulders, "You have everything here…"

Sam nodded knowing it was more statement than question, "Take as long as you need, Miss Kitty." He knew something was bothering her. He always knew… he just didn't always push.

Kitty made her way down the boardwalk and across the street. When she reached the jail window, she paused a moment and watched Matt sitting at his desk. He was busy with paperwork. She could tell he was recalling the shooting and other event that had taken place last night. He would write something, stop, run his fingers through his hair, and begin again. Her heart hurt, but she smiled at how much she loved him… and knew his every move… Her smiled left her when she thought about how she may have broken the trust he had in her… in them. She shook her head when she saw Thad come through the door of the back room… she heard him say, "Bed linens are fresh, Marshal."

Matt looked up, "Thanks, Thad." Matt began to stand, "You want some coffee?"

"Sure," Thad made his way behind the desk, "I'll get it. You want a cup?"

"I need one." Matt chuckled as Thad handed him a cup. He sat back in his desk chair.

Kitty walked in, "Matt?" She stood at the door, unsure if she should walk in all the way.

Matt sat up in his chair, "Kitty? You alright?" He asked out of concern. She looked different. He could sense something was off.

"I'm fine." Kitty made her way in and shut the door behind her. She looked at Thad, he dropped his head. Kitty knew he was just as torn as she was… She walked over to the desk, "I'm checking this in…" Kitty plopped the necklace down on Matt's desk.

"What are you talking about?" Matt turned and looked at the necklace.

Kitty stood beside the desk. She answered with a slight pang of regret, "I'm talking about what counts and what doesn't count." Thad started to walk away. Kitty turned and caught Thad, "You just stay right where you are…" She said matter of fact.

He was still hurt by the fact that Miss Kitty had lied to them, to all of them. He knew deep down she had to have a good reason, but he was torn after finding she, technically, withheld evidence. Trying to escape, Thad softly said, "Well, Matt wanted me…"

"I don't care what Matt wants." Kitty interrupted him. She smiled with her eyes. Warmly adding, "You've been a good friend, Thad, and I thank you for it."

"Will somebody please tell me what this is all about…" Matt asked, a bit confused.

Kitty hesitated for a moment and turned back to Matt, "It's about the killing last night, Matt…"

Matt looked at Kitty and paused before he questioned, "Bates?" Kitty nodded silently. Matt shuffled a bit in his chair and picked up the Indian necklace in is hand, "What does this necklace have to do with the shooting?" Matt furrowed his brows at Kitty and then looked at Thad. Thad stuck his hands in his pockets and dropped his head. Kitty stood in silence. Matt put the necklace back down on his desk with a bit more force than he had intended. Kitty and Thad both jumped slightly. Matt stood and pushed his chair back. His voice firm, he demanded, "What are you two not telling me?" Matt put his hand on his desk, "Kitty? If you know something, I need you to tell me."

Thad stepped beside her, "Marshal, it's my fault…"

Kitty placed her Thad's arm to stop him, her eyes still warm and thankful. When she turned to Matt… small, unshed tears formed, "I lied to you, Matt." She said finally… holding his full attention… nothing in the room mattered but his hurt eyes looking into her pleading ones… "I… uh…" … Matt waited patiently for her to find her words, "You remember the man I told you about on the stage? John Crowley?" Matt nodded as she continued, "I've been letting him stay in one of my rooms upstairs. He was shot, as you know from the blood trail, and I had to help him. I owed him that." She finished a bit stronger.

Matt stood silent. He held her eyes for a moment and turned to Thad, "You knew about this?" Thad nodded but didn't say anything, "And you didn't tell me?" Matt looked at Kitty, "Neither of you did? Kitty do you understand the danger in what you did! You should have…" He stopped as the mixture of emotions washed over him… Kitty placed her hand on his arm and he softened. He looked down into her blue eyes, he was lost again. He knew she would never lie to him without good reason. He understood what she was saying. Hell, he was just as grateful… she was here, in front of him… not kidnapped, beaten, or worse… but here with him, safe.

Kitty broke the silence, "Matt…" She dropped her head again, "I'm sorry. I truly am…" Her voice trailed off.

Matt released a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding. He wanted nothing more than to take her is his arms and hug her and never let her go… but he settled. Still mindful of Thad, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Kitty, I understand why you did what you did. I don't like it, but I understand."

Kitty held back a sob but smiled slightly as he moved her to his side. He walked by her… "Now what?" Kitty asked as he walked around the desk.

"Do you know where he went?" Matt asked as he reached for his belt.

"No, he didn't say." Kitty answered as she moved to stand next to Thad. Matt buckled his gun belt. She added regretfully, "He won't be at The Long Branch."

Matt rocked back on his heels, "Thad, get Festus, and you two check the other end of town."

"Right." Thad hurried out the door.

Matt grabbed his hat.

"Matt?" Kitty called after him. He turned to face her. She hesitated before finding her words, "I… uh… I owed him my life…" She admitted.

Matt stopped and looked her over. He grinned with a slight tease in his voice, "Kitty, that's something we're both grateful for." He placed his hat on his head and headed into the street.

* * *

ATC is next


	2. ATC - The Favor

**ATC**

Matt's P.O.V

* * *

Night has fallen. It came down, hitting me like a rock, pounding away at my head. I ache from head to toe. I'm tired and there's no way to tell if the day will ever end. I rub my face and push back against my desk. The last bit of paperwork is complete. I scan my desk once more, Festus can mail that in the morning. I look over to the cots against the jail wall. Festus tried to stay awake long enough to do rounds for me... but didn't make it. I'm not upset, that isn't completely his responsibility. It's my job. I let out a sigh. I walked over to my gun rack.

"Matthew?" Festus stirs and rubs his eyes, "I told ya I would do rounds for ya."

"It's alright, Festus," I answer as fasten my belt, "Just keep an ear out for any disturbances with the prisoners." I walk over to the door.

"You sure, Matthew?" Festus gets up and walks to the door with me.

"Yep." I answer as I place my hat on my head, "Go back to sleep." I tell him and step out onto the boardwalk. As I walk down the deserted sidewalk, I keep my eyes and ears open... It's quiet. I think to myself about the events that have taken place today; Bates, Haley, Crowley. I'm glad it's over. It's been an awful long week, and I'm looking forward to some sleep. Honestly, I need to see Kitty. We need to talk about the past few days. She knows I'm upset, but she also knows I understand. I'm relieved she and Dodge are safe… for now.

* * *

A quiet hush falls over the town as I make my way to The Long Branch. I stop. There's still light coming from inside. The batwing doors are all that keep her safe from the outside world. _'Why is she still open?_ ' I think to myself, _'She knows better.'_ Marshal Mode kicks in. _'Is everything okay?'_ I question silently and place my hand on my gun. I make my way, slowly, across the street. I hear laughter coming from inside. My guard lessens, and I relax a bit as I stop short of the doors. I look over into the empty barroom. Kitty has her back to me. I take in the scenery. I take note. She has changed. No longer wearing her diluted pink top and deep purple skirt, she now is covered head to toe in a stunning black lace dress. Is this new? I've never seen it. I lick my lips only out of habit. Her presence naturally makes my mouth go dry. I smile to myself. I shift my weight and turn my attention to Sam. He is untying is apron, "Is there anything else, Miss Kitty?" He asks as he pulls the white cloth from his waist.

I watch Kitty smile and wave him away, "If there is, Sam," She answers in that smoky voice, lip half turned up. I can't see her face, but I know every inch of it, "… we'll worry about it in the morning." She is writing something. Probably totaling up today's damage. Hopefully, only a chair and a few glasses. I wish she didn't have to deal with cowboys and outlaws, _'but I wouldn't have it any other way,'_ she tells me. Windows cost the most, I've learned. I recall the numerous times I've heard that late at night when a chair has found its way outside and it did NOT walk out the front door. Bullet holes are the easiest to cover, but the damnedest things to find… but she's learned a trick or two over the years. I think back to the nights I've been 'volunteered' to help paint or glue a table or chair back together… Paint nights usually get us in trouble. I find paint in my hair or in other places it shouldn't be. Doc bit his tongue when he found a place on my back. I had been shot… and he was just doing a follow-up exam. I was told to take it easy… of course, Kitty took it upon herself to make sure of that. My left arm was in a sling… which meant I could still help paint, she told me… over bullets holes, ironically enough … one thing led to another in the wee hours of morning, and I ended up on my backside with a beautiful redheaded angel hovering over me. I shake my head again and push the memories away… I'll keep that for later.

I hear Sam ask his next question, "You want me to lock up?" He asks as he heads to the back door.

She quickly tries to swallow a boiled egg she had just popped in her mouth. She chuckles through the pain. It was difficult to answer the question with a mouthful of food. She chews and recovers, "No. It's fine. If you'll get the back, I'll get the front."

Sam nods. I'm so thankful he helps keep watch over her when I can't keep an eye on her. He heads out through the office door, "Goodnight, Miss Kitty." Her trusty helper wishes her farewell for the evening.

"See you in the morning, Sam." Kitty shuts her book and turns to face the front. She catches me staring at her over the top of the doors. She jumped slightly. If you didn't know her, you would have never caught the glitch, but we've been through too much. I know when she's startled, but she'll never let you know it. Catching her of guard, she turns on her poker face, "Well," She places a hand on her hip, "Sorry to tell ya this, cowboy…"

"What's that?" I smiled my crocked smile that she _always_ falls for…

"We're closed for the night." She said firmly, "You'll have to try your luck tomorrow."

"Is that so?" I play along with her game.

"Sure is," She playfully answers as she starts to walk by me.

I grab her by the arm and bring her in close for a quick but sufficient kiss. No tease in my voice, "I'm not going anywhere." I whisper over her lips.

"Matt…" She breaths heavily, "The door."

I know we're far enough out of sight from the nonexistent passersby, but she's right. I release her, "You're right."

She chuckles, "I don't hear _that_ very often." She jokes as she shuts and locks the doors. I watch her in silence. She comes back down the stairs. "You want a beer, Matt?"

We need to talk. I know that. I just don't have it in me. I let her lead me to the bar, "If you're buying, I'll take whiskey." She smiles and run her hand across my back. I savor the goosebumps that linger on my skin.

"Going for the big guns, are we?" She grabs a bottle form the shelf and two small glass, "These should do." She pours and hands me the drink with a smile. I take the glass and slowly sip the whiskey. I watch her take the shot in one gulp. I set my glass on the bar and take a deep breath. We sit in silence for a moment. Turning my glass in my hand, I think I should say something. She places her hand on mine, "Me first." Her eyes are full of unshed tears once more.

"Kitty…" I stop. Not because of any reason in particular … just out of pure love and respect for this woman. I nod.

She sniffles quietly and continues, "I'm so sorry, Matt. I can't believe I did that. I just did what I thought I needed to do." She pauses. I don't know if it's because she's at a loss of words or needs to collect herself… Either way, I wait patiently for her to continue. I trust her more than anybody. She has always been a straight shooter, _'I've never let anybody… For a good number of years, I've told ya everything and anything. Now, if there's something I feel like I'm just not ready to talk about..."_ … I've learned that when it's time for me to talk, she'll let that look register in her eyes. This was a time I needed to let her do the talking. I was hurt, but not devastated. I wasn't holding this burden. This was something she needed to say and needed me to forgive. She poured another glass of whiskey and gulped it down in the same fashion as before. She wiped away a tear, "I hope you can forgive me, Matt." She now cried softly, "I never meant to lie to you… I… I…" … She looked straight into my soul, "Can you ever forgive me?"

I search her eyes, "There's nothing to forever, sweetie." I push up against the bar, "Come here." I motioned for her to come to the other side of the bar… into my arms. I bring her into my bear hug of an embrace. I bury my nose in her hair, "I love you."

"I know." She tells me, "And I love you." We hold each other.

I break the silence after a much needed healing, "You could never do anything wrong." I tease her.

She snorted against my shirt, "Now, don't you go to lying, Cowboy." She pulled back and smiled.

"I'm the law." I tell her, "I can do any damn thing I want."

"That a fact?" She plays along.

I've heard that question on a few occasions. It's become an ongoing joke between the two of us for some time now… and I know exactly where it leads, "That's a fact." I remind her, "And you should always abide by the law."

"Well," She smirks, "I've been told ' _the law'_ often abides with me." She winks slowly.

I stop talking, I stop moving, I hold her close to me… I hold her eyes. I brush aside a fallen curl. All teasing aside, I tell her in a deep and meaningful way, "I love you, you know that."

"I do," She admits.

"Don't forget it." I take her face in my hands.

"I won't, Cowboy." Kitty smiles through small tears. I kiss her long and deep. I want her to know how much I love her… even if words aren't needed.

* * *

She takes me by the hand and we walk up the stairs. I open the door. We exchange secret glances filled with unspoken promises. We enter our haven. I watch my redheaded angel walk by me. She slightly brushes her hand across my face. I savor the touch. I shut the door softly behind us. I remove my hat and hang it on it's peg. Who says, _'the Marshal never hangs his hat here...'_ is a damn fool. I remove my gun belt and place it on a nearby chair. When I turn around, she is as a siren dressed in nothing but what God gave her... _How did she get out of that dress so quickly? ... Why am I questioning this?_ ... She reaches out a hand and beckons me. My worries melt away as she takes me into her embrace. A replay of today flashes as I lay her down on the bed, _'I know 'bout that woman.'_ I look down into her sparkling blues eyes as she helps me removed the remainder of my clothes. I watch this complex, wonderful creature's delicate but deliberate movements. She's in complete control. In reality, we will continue to make memories, but we also will continue to make mistakes. She can do no wrong. I meant that. For now, I want to forget the wrong… the mistakes… the world outside of ours. All tension is washed away by this oasis... here I come to forget.

THE END


End file.
